Mocking Bird
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Blaise wasn't sure why Dean kept beating himself up over this. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to jsrsuperstar! Happy birthday hun! You're officially an adult!**

**Lately all of my mpreg ideas have been DeanxBlaise...I need to get them out of my system.**

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg.**

* * *

><p>Dean ran his fingers through soft, dark brown curls and smiled softly at his daughter. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, her eyes were slanted and hazel like her father's, but her round nose and lips were Dean's.<p>

"You keep spoiling her." A deep voice chuckled.

"She deserves it all." Dean whispered as he fingered the small silver bracelet that sat on his daughter's wrist.

Blaise walked over to his two favorite people and smiled softly, "You know, you shouldn't keep beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault."

The baby girl smiled at the sight of her fathers together and reached for one of the two to pick her up. "I put her at risk for my own selfish reasons." Dean sighed as he picked the little girl up.

"You don't seem to understand that she's fine. You both made it through the pregnancy and the birth alive." Blaise said, rubbing his husband's back.

"You didn't hear her screaming the way she was. I thought I had done something..." Dean's voice trailed off and he stared into the baby girl's eyes.

"I didn't hear her screaming," Blaise whispered, "I heard you. I thought I'd lost both of you."

"They told me the risks and I didn't listen. I don't regret having her, don't get me wrong I just...I almost kill-killed her." Dean choked.

Dean held his daughter closer to his chest and kissed her soft, round little cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, there were risks and we decided that we would take them. Nadia is here now and you need to stop dwelling on the past and look at the little girl in your arms. She's here now, yes we almost lost her but she'd _here_." Blaise hissed, causing the little girl to whimper.

"I know, I'm sorry." Dean sighed, his eyes wet with tears.

"Magic isn't reliable sometimes, but it came through for us. I don't think we can handle going through that again, but we'll live because we have her." Blaise said, softer than before.

Dean nodded and smiled as Blaise lifted his chin to give him a small kiss on the lips. Nadia let out a loud wail at the lack of attention, even at six months she was used to being the center of her fathers' worlds. "Would you like a kiss too Ms. Nadia?" Blaise laughed.

The two men kissed their daughters cheek and smiled at the loud giggle they received in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised myself this was going to be a one-shot...I lied. x[**

**Lately all of my mpreg ideas have been DeanxBlaise...I need to get them out of my system.**

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg.**

* * *

><p>There were tears in his eyes as he cupped the curve of his six month pregnant belly. This wasn't supposed to be happening again, they decided two years ago that they wouldn't put themselves through this again. A wave of nausea hit Dean and he sank to his knees and crawled over to the toilet to empty the contents of his stomach. He flushed the toilet and slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support. "Merlin..." He whispered as he made his way over to the sink.<p>

He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, trying to get rid of the taste of bile in his mouth. While he brushed his teeth, he wondered how he was going to tell Blaise. If the other man already knew, he was good at hiding it because Dean knew he would never be that oblivious to the changes his body was going through. Blaise was the type of person to wait for you to tell him what's going on, something about 'principle' or something or other; Dean really hadn't been listening when he explained it. "Papa! Daddy!" a small voice yelled.

"Coming sweetheart!" He heard Blaise yell back.

Dean spit in the sink, wiped his mouth, and closed his robe, hoping to conceal his belly from his daughter and husband. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall toward his favorite little girl's room and entered the pink palace his little princess slept in. She was curled up in her blankets with a large smile on her face. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Ready for bed I see." He chuckled.

She nodded vigorously, "Story time." She smiled, thrusting a book in Dean's face.

He looked over at Blaise, who was staring at him intently and frowned under his gaze. "Guess it's my turn to read tonight." Dean muttered as he opened his daughter's favorite book.

It was an older American book called "Dancing In The Wings" and since Nadia had started taking ballet a few months ago, she'd fallen in love with the book. Dean opened the book and began reading to Nadia, smiling whenever the little girl asked him to show her a picture or read something again. "You asleep princess?" Dean whispered as he looked at his daughter.

The slow rise and fall of her chest told Dean all he needed to know and he smiled as he stood up. He passed Blaise and walked straight into their bedroom, hoping to avoid any and all conversation with his husband. "I'm not stupid Dean." Blaise hissed as he walked into the room.

Dean winced. "You haven't let me touch you in months, I can still hear you vomiting in the mornings, even if you're running downstairs to do it, and you've been so damn moody." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry that you have to go through another life threatening pregnancy? That I have to watch you waste away while our child fights for their life in the NICU, again?"

"I don't know how this happened, I never...I promised myself I would never use that potion again." Dean said as he slowly opened his robe.

"How far along are you?" Blaise asked as he stared at his husbands protruding belly.

"Six months, I believe."

Blaise frowned, "You believe? You haven't been to a doctor?"

Dean shook his head, "I never got around to it..."

"You know you should be at Mungo's at least once every two weeks so they can monitor you. What the hell were you thinking?" Blaise hissed as he began to pace the room.

"Blaise don't scold me, I'm not your child, I'm your husband." Dean said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You've certainly been behaving like a child for the past couple of months."

"Don't even go there with me, I've been in denial for the past couple of months. I've been vomiting, cramping, and trying not to lash out on you when you nag me to death. I even thought about getting rid of it." The last statement was whispered.

"You what?" Blaise questioned, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of killing something he helped create.

"You heard me."

Blaise walked over to Dean and knelt in front of him, he further opened his husband's robe and kissed his belly. "Don't do that, don't make it seem like this is okay." Dean said as he scooted away from his husband.

"Well what else am I supposed to do Dean? Am I just going to ignore the fact that we have another baby on the way? You need to get to St. Mungo's and see if he or she is okay...To see if you're okay."

Dean didn't say anything, he slowly placed his hands on his belly and looked at Blaise. "This is is the best and the worst feeling in the world. " He said, feeling drained.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Dean, "You're going to be fine, you both are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The crippling pain made Dean worry; he could barely walk which meant he couldn't get help for himself. Nadia was at his mother's house, and Blaise was with Draco after he'd had forced him out of the house for the day.<p>

Now he wished he hadn't done that.

Giving birth alone was not an option, he needed to find a way to get to St. Mungo's. There were so many risks involved with his pregnancy and he refused to lose his life or lose his baby because he couldn't find a way to get the the hospital.

Dean sank to his knees in front of the bedside table in the room he shared with Blaise and grabbed, desperately for his wand, he cast the strongest patronus he could muster and and told it to find Blaise.

A sharp pain caused him to grit his teeth, drop his wand on the wooden floor, and clutch his stomach. "Blaise, I need you, for Merlin's sake I need you." He whispered.

The pain was becoming unbearable and Dean wondered briefly if his patronus even made it to Blaise. It had been pretty weak, considering his condition and he was worried that the wispy, blue bronco hadn't gotten far.

A loud crack sounded and Dean flinched at the noise. His hands flew to his stomach as another sharp pain rippled through his lower back, he cried out in pain and did his best to try and crawl towards the fireplace in their room. "Dean, oh Merlin, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean let a small smile grace his lips despite his pain, "Trying not to give birth on our floor, you?"

Blaise frowned and grabbed his husband's hand, "Let's get you to Mungo's."

The older male held his husband up as best he could before throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and yelling out his destination, squeezing Dean's hand and jumping through.

* * *

><p>"What worries me is that he didn't even take that stupid potion this time. He didn't try to get pregnant, he just did. He had so many fucking problems when he was pregnant with Nadia and when he went into labor he was only worried about her...but I thought I lost <em>him<em>." Blaise sighed as he sat in the hospital chair, feeling utterly hopeless.

Jenna Thomas put a reassuring hand on her son-in-law's shoulder and gave him a small smile, "My baby is a fighter and I'm sure my grandbaby is too, they'll both be fine."

Blaise only nodded and looked over at his daughter, who was laying across his and Jenna's laps. She'd given into a sleep hours ago after crying for her daddy, and hearing her cries made Blaise want to cry himself. "He's going to be fine." Jenna whispered.

"He's just...he and Nadia are all I have." Blaise sighed.

"Oh sweetheart..." She started.

"Mr. Zabini? Mrs. Thomas?" A shrill voice questioned.

Blaise eased his daughter off of his lap and into her grandmother's arms before standing up and facing the white-haired healer. Her straight face made him worry even more than he already was and he found himself thinking the worst had happened. "He's lucky." She said with a slight frown.

"He...he's okay?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes he's fine and the baby is fine, but you two need to be careful with that potion. It has many side effects that can-"

Blaise shook his head, "Listen I know what it can do, but he didn't take that potion and it doesn't matter I just want to see my husband and my child." He said.

"No it does matter Mr. Zabini, he almost died. The potion works for some and doesn't work for others-"

"He didn't take that damn potion! We promised ourselves that he wouldn't use it ever again because of what almost happened with Nadia." Blaise said, trying to keep his voice down to a minimum.

"The potion has different side effects on different people Mr. Zabini, but I suppose we'll sort it out later," The healer said with a sigh, "He's been asking for you but you may only stay for fifteen minutes, then Mrs. Thomas may go see him. He needs his rest." She said as she turned to walk away.

Blaise immediately fell in step behind the woman and she led him to a recovery room. He walked into the room and saw his husband smiling softly at a small bundle in his arms. "You know he's just like you. Gave me hell for six hours before causing me to scream for my mother." Dean chuckled.

"I don't see how you can joke at times like these." Blaise said as he walked over to his husband's hospital bed.

"Someone has to lighten the mood, you certainly weren't going to do it." Dean said as he held on to his newborn son's hand.

Blaise peered into the blue blanket and saw a small face with glassy, blue eyes, and a cute little nose that reminded him of Dean's. He smiled softly and brushed his fingers across the infant's cheek, "What's his name?" He asked.

"I thought I'd give you the honors of giving him his name since I named Nadia." Dean said as he smiled at his son.

"You mean you forced me to let you name her." Blaise chuckled.

"I was in pain and the drugs hadn't kicked in yet, I'm sorry." Dean laughed.

"Let's see, Pansy named her son Zaine, so I believe I'll name him Parker Alexander Zabini." Blaise said with a proud smile.

"Why do I feel like you just sold our child to the devil?" Dean questioned, jokingly.

Blaise laughed, "Oh shut up, she isn't that bad."

"I suppose motherhood has softened her." Dean said,smoothing down his child's soft hair.

"That it has, "Blaise said as he leaned down towards his husband, "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

He gave his husband a long sweet kiss, then kissed his son on the cheek, "Just promise me you'll never scare me like that again."

Dean gave a small smile, "I'll try, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise was beginning to get worried; they hadn't released Dean yet and it had been going on a week. Dean didn't seem to be worried as long as Parker and Nadia were allowed to be in the room with him. Blaise hated his husband's lack of urgency in serious situations; he seemed to be the only one who saw something wrong with this situation. The doctors weren't saying anything and that made him worry even more, he didn't know what to think about this and since he wasn't a healer he couldn't help his husband.

Dean was currently feeding Parker and telling Nadia a story. He didn't seem to have a care in the world and Blaised guessed that was better than him worrying like he did. "Dean, we need to talk." Blaise said, not being able to take it anymore.

Dean looked up at his husband and let a small smile come to his face, "You're not breaking up with me are you darling?" He asked as he eased the nipple of the bottle out of Parker's mouth and set it on the table.

The baby let out a soft cry at the loss of formula, but soon quieted down when Dean began to burp him. "Dean this isn't a joking matter," Blaise said while rolling his eyes, "You've been here for almost a week and no one has been telling us anything."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Dean said as he continued to gently tap the baby's back.

"Dean…" Blaise started.

"I'd rather not fight in front of the children Blaise." Dean said once he heard Parker give a satisfied sigh.

"Nadia's asleep and Parker doesn't understand a word we're saying." Blaise argued.

"Oh contraire Mr. Zabini, I'll have you know I played plenty of classical music while he was in the womb and classical music is supposed to make babies smart. Therefore he might just understand us." Dean smiled.

Blaise narrowed his eyes and walked over to Dean's hospital bed. "Stop that." He said angrily.

"Stop what Blaise?" Dean questioned, repositioning Parker in his arms.

"Stop making a joke out of everything! This is serious!"

"You think I don't know that Blaise? I've talked to the healer." Dean said as calmly as he could.

Nadia shifted in her sleep and the couple turned to see if she was waking up. Thankfully she wasn't and they could finish their conversation. "What has the doctor said?" Blaise asked as he sat down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"It's the potion. You know, this could be a blessing in disguise if my body wasn't so screwed up." Dean whispered as he watched his son doze off.

"What are you on about Dean?" Blaise questioned.

"I could have given you the big family you wanted…" Dean said with a smile.

"Dean you have me the family I wanted. I have you three and I don't need anything else."

"When you first started opening up to me you told me that you wanted a big family. When I found out I could give that to you I jumped at the chance… only to find out I was putting myself and our children in danger by even trying and I…"

"Dean, you're rambling." Blaise said.

"It can't be fixed…I tried to see if something could be done. I wanted to give you what you wanted Blaise." Dean sighed.

"Is that why you got pregnant with Parker?" Blaise asked, feeling a bit angry that Dean had lied to him about taking the potion.

"No! No, I didn't. He was a miracle, he shouldn't have happened but I'm glad he did."

"Dean, you gave me two beautiful children and you almost died while doing it. I love you and I love them…I don't need anything else but you three." Blaise whispered.

Dean sighed and put their sleeping son into his bassinet. "I just wish I could give you…"

Blaise shook his head, "You have me everything I could have wished for. Stop it."

"I know Blaise…but why me? What's wrong with me?" Dean asked as he began to stroke Nadia's black curls.


End file.
